Frontier Cavern
}} The Frontier Cavern is the final cavern found in the Valley of Repose area in Pikmin 2. Olimar and Louie may have to clear the area of Bulborbs, Blowhogs, Armored Cannon Beetle Larvae, and a Cloaking Burrow-nit in order to get here, though it is optional as you can just carry your pikmin through the dangerous path. Before making the Pikmin build the bridge to the upper section where the entrance is, Olimar and Louie must get rid of the Withering Blowhog in the area. Blue Pikmin and Purple Pikmin are recommended for this area, but other types must be used as well. The Empress Bulblax can be found in the bottom of this cave as the boss. It's slightly different than the one in Hole of Beasts in that it gives birth to Bulborb Larva every few seconds. In this cave, there are x1395 worth of treasures. Notably, this is the only cavern in the game to contain two Explorer's Kit treasures. Treasures *Essential Furnishing (sub level 1) *Essence of Rage (sub level 1) *Joy Receptacle (sub level 2) *Icon of Progress (sub level 2) *Danger Chime (sub level 3) *Fleeting Art Form (sub level 3) *Gemstar Husband (sub level 3) *Innocence Lost (sub level 4) *Omniscient Sphere (sub level 4) *Brute Knuckles/'Rocket Fist '(sub level 5) *Priceless Statue (sub level 6) *Worthless Statue (sub level 6) *Flame Tiller (sub level 7) *Spouse Alert (sub level 7) *Repugnant Appendage/'Rush Boots '(sub level 8) Enemies *Snow Bulborb *Hairy Bulborb *Doodlebug *Decorated Cannon Beetle *Bulbmin *Dwarf Bulbear *Spotty Bulbear *Anode Beetle *Bumbling Snitchbug *Swooping Snitchbug *Mamuta *Unmarked Spectralid *Caustic Dweevil *Water Dumple *Dwarf Orange Bulborb *Orange Bulborb *Iridescent Glint Beetle *Bulborb Larva *'Boss: Empress Bulblax' and her Bulborb Larva Music *Frontier Cavern *Cold Chasm *Dweevil's Dugout *Rest Area *Gassy Grotto *Hole of Beasts *Boss Battle Walkthrough Sublevel 1 This sublevel has many Snow Bulborbs and a couple of Hairy Bulborbs. Before Olimar and Louie engage the Hairy Bulborbs, they must take out any Snow Bulborbs near it then attack the hairy monstrosities. Then, they must explore the area and have their White Pikmin unearth any buried treasures. When they wander the area, they may need to encounter Doodlebugs. After they have emerged from their cover, they may skitter into a Figwort. If this happens, Olimar and Louie must wait until they move and release flatulence to locate them. Ultra-bitter Sprays are recommended for this area. When Olimar and Louie collect all of the treasures, they may advance on to the next sublevel. A Violet Candypop Bud appears on this sublevel if the player has fewer than 20 Purple Pikmin. Sublevel 2 There are large stumps in this area on which Olimar and Louie must be aware of. They must shelter all of their Pikmin behind it to protect them. Then, Olimar and Louie may venture out into the sublevel without any Pikmin and use the Decorated Cannon Beetles to clear out any enemies. Then, they must use one of the rocky projectiles to kill the other Decorated Cannon Beetle. Then, they must have the colorful, rock-hurling creature defeat itself by having the boulder home in on itself. Afterwards, Olimar and Louie must take their comrades and collect the Christmas-themed treasures. They may move on to the next sublevel after completing this one. Sublevel 3 When landing on this sublevel, Olimar and Louie must be aware of Grub-dogs that patrol the area. They may gather all of their Pikmin and scout the level, deactivating any electric generators and Dwarf Bulbears. If there are any, Olimar and Louie must gather the juvenile Bulbmin and locate the dreaded Spotty Bulbear. Then, Olimar and Louie must use a strategy to defeat the enemy, and bring its corpse back along with the Danger Chime. Explore the area once all the hazards are cleared and collect and unearth any treasures. Sublevel 4 This is a very large sublevel and Olimar and Louie may gather all of their Yellow Pikmin and Purple Pikmin and defeat all the Anode Beetles, by using the yellow pikmin to flip over the beetles, and the purple pikmin to defeat them. But watch out for the Swooping Snitchbugs and Bumbling Snitchbugs. After all the Anode Beetles are massacred, Olimar and Louie may take out the Swooping Snitchbugs and the Bumbling Snitchbug and proceed to collect the treasures. When taking them back, it is recommended to use White Pikmin. When they attempt to collect a treasure in an alcove, another Bumbling Snitchbug drops from the ceiling, this is easy to dodge because the white pikmin, if they are just in time, will dodge the snitchbug and keep going. Then continue collecting treasure. There is a Violet Candypop Bud here to harvest more Purple Pikmin. When collecting all the treasures, Olimar and Louie may move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 5 A rest sublevel, but is unique as it is one of the only three rest sub-levels possessing a treasure. There are some Mamutas here who Olimar and Louie must defeat until one drops the Brute Knuckles. They must also defeat the Caustic Dweevil before collecting the treasure as the four-legged nuisance attempts to carry the Brute Knuckles on its back. The Brute Knuckles allows usage of the Rocket Punch when collected. There are some Lapis Lazuli Candypop Bud and a Violet Candypop Bud here. Defeating the Unmarked Spectralids causes them to drop nectar to power up their leaf Pikmin and occasionally sprays. When done, Olimar and Louie may move on to the next sublevel. Sublevel 6 When first entering the sublevel Olimar and Louie must take out their Blue Pikmin to collect treasure and have the Decorated Cannon Beetles defeat the enemies, flame geysers and each other. Then, Olimar and Louie must move the two chess pieces with their Blue Pikmin and Bulbmin. Sublevel 7 This sublevel has falling boulders from the ceiling, making Olimar and Louie be careful of themselves and their Pikmin. there are 6 Dwarf Orange Bulborbs and 3 Orange Bulborbs. After all of the enemies have been defeated, Olimar and Louie may use some Pikmin and defeat any stragglers along with collecting the treasures. Olimar and Louie may use their White Pikmin to dig up the Flame Tiller and collect it. There is also an Iridescent Glint Beetle on this sublevel that can be used to harness Ultra-spicy Sprays for the boss. Olimar and Louie can then advance to the final sublevel to fight the boss. Sublevel 8 (Final Floor) When entering, there is a Empress Bulblax. Unlike the variation found in the Hole of Beasts, however, this Empress Bulblax continually produces Bulborb Larva. One captain needs to clear out all or most of the Larva, while the other tosses all the Pikmin up on the ledge behind the landing point. The sent out captain must then call all the Pikmin and fight the Empress Bulblax. This battle is made difficult by the Bulborb Larva that are constantly coming out of her rear end. However, the strategy for winning is exactly the same. After the battle, Olimar and Louie must collect the Repugnant Appendage and defeat any remaining Bulborb Larva. The Repugnant Appendage grants the captains the Rush Boots, which give a massive speed boost and the resistance to a Puffy Blowhog's exhaling attack. Then, Olimar and Louie may go to the geyser and end the day. Gallery Frontier Cavern.png|The first sublevel of Frontier Cavern. Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Valley of Repose